I'm sorry
by GoddessFreyja08
Summary: Lisanna just got back from edolas, and Natsu seems to have forgotten all about Lucy, will he realize that his sunshine is really there all along? or will he pretend like he does not care anymore? PLEASE READ nalu with hint of gray x lucy
1. Chapter 1

**enjoy your reading! ^_^ thank you for reading this!**

* * *

*Lucy's Pov*

another bright morning! i just love mornings, it has a very refreshing aura to it, well time to take a shower so i can get to fairy tail already, i just want to see **him** really badly today

**(after 15 mins. inside the shower room)**

"finally done!" i said to no one in particular i just noticed natsu is not in my apartment today i wonder why?...oh well! i guess he is busy at the guild

*nobody's Pov*

as lucy entered the guild she noticed that natsu is seated next to lisanna she figured they just missed each other since lisanna just got back from edolas, lucy just sat on the chair close to the counter "oh! hi lucy, what do you want to order" a certain white haired S-class mage asked "a strawberry shake please mirajane" lucy said "hey lucy!" levy said "hi levy! how are you?" lucy said "i'm fine"

suddenly gray went up to lucy "lucy can i talk to you outside?" gray said solemnly "ok.." lucy said

**(when they got outside)**

"i'm sorry lucy but we just replaced you with lisanna..." gray said in a sad tone, lucy's tears rolled down her cheeks "why?" lucy replied with her bangs covering her eyes, "they said that your weak, that lisanna is more stronger than you, i tried to argue with them but they won't budge...i'm sorry" gray said he gently wiped away her tears and kissed her on the lips, lucy was suprised she pulled back and said "i'm sorry too gray, i love somebody else" with that lucy ran all the way to her apartment.

**(when lucy went to her apartment)**

_*knock knock*_

"go away!.." lucy sobbed, just then the door opened it was levy, "levy?" lucy said, lucy then threw herself to levy and levy hugged her "why do we go out for a mission first?" levy said with a comforting smile on her face

"that would be nice.."

*levy's pov*

i asked lucy to go on a mission with me, i think i must take her away from her to calm her down, still i am a little worried with us, with only gajeel to protect us, but we are strong we can probably take on a kidnapper that is causing havoc in a town.

**(the next week they finally found the kidnapper, but only to find they under estimated him)**

*nobody's pov*

the kidnapper turned out to be a powerful black wizard and was originaly planning to kidnap people to attract fairy tail's attention so he could suck the enormous power from them now he has the chance starting with the cute blondie girl.

"hey there cutie pie..hate to break this to ya, but i am so gonna suck out all your magical powers" the wizard said, lucy felt shivers went down her spine "sorry, SO NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" lucy said taking out the key of taurus "feisty, i like it...oh i see your gonna summon a spirit eh" after he said that he disappeared "where is he?" levy asked "i don't know but i hope gajeel wakes up soon" lucy said "gajeel got punched really bad there"

"suprise.." the wizard showed up suddenly at lucy's back and casted a spell on her "LUCY!" lucy turned her head just in time to see gajeel wake up and beat up the wizard, until the wizard becomes unconsious, the ground was heding towards her at full speed, then every thing went black.

* * *

**GoddessFreyja:don't worry we still got another chapter guys i won't kill her... yet, mwahahaha**

**Lucy: man...she freaks me out sometimes.**

**Gajeel: i know i was bad before but i was not that creepy right levy?**

**Levy: yup, definately**

**GoddessFreyja: sorry guys just lost my cool back there (suddenly gives off a beautiful aura)**

**anyway sorry for all the time skiping , it is because i have a lot of activities this summer (unexpectedly)**

**^_^ ARIGATOU ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**GoddessFreyja:here's the second chapter, have fun reading it! ^_^**

**Lucy:well i'm gonna die what's fun about that?!**

**GoddessFreyja: your suppose to appear later when the chapters done!**

**Lucy: don't want to .**

**GoddessFreyja:GO BACK NOW! (suddenly gives off dark aura)**

**Lucy:...**

**(swords begin to apear around lucy)**

**GoddessFreyja:DO IT!**

**Lucy:eep! alright, alright, please make these swords disapear**

**GoddessFreyja:ok.. anyway please enjoy reading, thank you for reading**

**Natsu: let lucy live! or else.. (fire comes out of natsu's palm)**

**GoddessFreyja: fine, who ever wins this battle will get what they want...REQUIP**

**Lucy:wait she has same magic as erza...**

**GoddessFreyja & Natsu: I'm gonna defeat you!**

* * *

*nobody's pov*

as lucy regains consiousness she saw a bunch of blurs, as her eyes adjusted to the light she saw it was her friends, they were inside her apartment "thank goodness! your awake!" levy said, "finally your awake bunny girl, i almost ate this metal thingy of yours, it looks so tasty!" gajeel said drooling "Stay Away from my hair dryer!" lucy cried, "lucy..." erza said "i'm so sorry, if i was with you, you would not get hurt" erza then hugged lucy, causing lucy's head to bump into erza's steel armor "it's okay erza, really.." lucy said weakly, she did not know why she felt weak she knows that she rested quite a lot.

"erza, how many days have i've been asleep?" lucy said, "oh..about 1 week why?" erza replied "nothing...guys can you leave me alone for now? i'm fine now, i just need peace and quiet" lucy said they just all nodded and left.

*lucy's pov*

finally they left, i'm pretty hungry i should go to the kitchen...wait i hear a munching noise from the kitchen, i grabed my keys to engage in battle, who could it be? natsu? no...he'd be with lisanna, gray?...no he won't come to my apartment after what i did... a thief? no... then erza would spotted him/her... i know!

i summoned plue and asked him to find out who is in my kitchen and off plue went, i sat down my bed waiting anxiously for plue to come back, finally he came back "who is it plue?" i whispered plue then made spikey hand guestures with his hands, so it was natsu but what is he doing here?

as i went into the kitchen i saw natsu stuffing his face in **my** house "hi wushy!" natsu said with his mouth full of food "natsu, i thought you were with lisanna?" i asked "i noticed that she does not makes me happy like when i'm you.." he said "you mean.."i said afraid to finish the sentence, i might be wrong "I love you..luce" he said getting close to me, maybe too close, just then my stomach rumbled, i blushed out of emberassment but he just smirked, "want some food?" he asked i just pointed to a bowl on the table and made his way to the living room to take a nap

i make my way to the dinning table and sat down to eat the fruit salad on the table there's a letter on it:

_dear lucy,_

_hope you like my special fruit salad, get well soon okay?_

_ love,_

_ mirajane_

suddenly my fork fell,wait! i did not let go of the fork i looked at my hands it was disappearing i dropped on all fours and felt very weak, the spell! i forgotten all about it even if the spell was cut off when gajeel punched the wizard, even unfinished it will continue to eat my magic, meaning no magic, no power, no life and finally we disappear that's because celestial mage's magic is their life, run out of magic, good-bye world

i was panicking, i did not know what to do so i just shouted "NATSU!" sweat was coming down my face suddenly i heard a fast running across the floor board "what's wrong lu..." he was shoked, by now up to my arms had disapeared natsu then came up to me, kneeled down and hugged me

*natsu's pov*

i knelt down and hugged her, she was panicking so was i but i won't show it, i held her chin and kissed her "it's alright.. i'll bring you to the guild, they'll know what to do!" my voice started calm but endend in a panicked tone i picked her up and ran all the way to the guild

**(after a few minutes...)**

finally made it but both arms and her legs are almost gone also her scent is fading "stay with me luce!"

*nobody's pov*

"what hapend?" mirajane asked "no time to ask questions, where can i put her down?" natsu asked franticaly "quickly! in the clinic!" wendy said "wendy come with me" natsu ordered, wendy just nodded and the two dragon slayers headed towards the clinic

**(in the clinic..**)

"can you heal her wendy?" natsu asked "i'm sorry natsu there's nothing we can do..." wendy said sobbing "no...NO!" natsu said punching a table "calm down my boy, what's happening here?" master makrov said (appearing out of nowhere) "it's lucy master, she's gonna die.." wendy said holding in her tears, makarov made his way to lucy "lucy...you were always like a daugther for me..i love you my sweet, sweet daughter" makarov said sadly "thank you master...you were like a real father to me i love you too.." lucy said faintly and hugged her 'father', she was having a hard time speaking "natsu please do me a favor" lucy said "anything for you babe" natsu said tears flowing down his cheek, "please stab me with a knife or anything for that matter" lucy said "why?" natsu asked "because if i disapear you will never remember me ever again" lucy said, natsu went out his bangs covering his eyes

"lucy...i will miss you.." wendy said now crying, "i will miss you too...wendy" with that lucy closed her eyes and waited for the last magic inside of her come out.

_*BANG!*_

she heard the door slammed open "i'm sorry lucy.." it was natsu after that she felt a painful spot on her chest, natsu just borrowed a sword from erza. "thank you..natsu" she said. lucy's body glowed and some of the disapeared parts have returned. and her wound healed every thing was fixed even her dress became a white gown. but one thing that did not return to her was her soul.

* * *

**GoddessFreyja: finally done! *wipes away sweat***

**Natsu: oh no your not! you lost!**

**GoddessFreyja:all right,all right.. just because you picked rocks...**

**Natsu:yes!**

**GoddessFreyja:hey guys! so yea, we did not have a battle to the death, we just played rock, paper, scissors so...i'm gonna let lucy live in the next chapter in the epilogue, the the way natsu...**

**Natsu: what?**

**GoddessFreyja: i am soo not losing to you next time**

**Natsu: yea right...**

**GoddessFreyja & Natsu: i'm all fired up!**

**Lucy: i'm feeling left out...i'm supposed to be the one that is the main character here...guys? *gloom gloom* they aren't listening to me...**


	3. Chapter 3

**GoddessFreyja:here's the epilogue enjoy reading! if i don't do this baby natsu's gonna cry, right baby natsu? *pinching natsu's cheek***

**Natsu: Shut Up! i'm not a baby!**

**Lucy:hey natsu...**

**Natsu:what is it lucy? *turns around to look at lucy***

**Lucy: thank you, *kisses natsu on the cheek***

**Natsu: *blushes* what was that for?! i did not ask you to kiss me! *backs up against wall***

**Lucy: *looks like she's gonna cry* BAKA! i summon thee gate of the lion, loke!**

**Loke:what's the matter lucy? why are you gonna cry?**

**Lucy:natsu's being mean to me...**

**Loke: i'll take care of him,please don't cry..**

**Lucy:thank you *wiping away tears***

**Loke:NATSU!**

**Natsu:*gulp* y-yes?**

**Loke:come with me..NOW!**

**(loke & natsu goes into a room)**

**. . . *BOOM!***

**GoddessFreyja:while loke is beating up natsu please enjoy the story ^_^**

* * *

*nobody's pov*

it was a very dark and rainy day,everyone was at the fairy tail cemetary and are crowded around a golden coffin, inside the coffin was a beautiful blonde, wearing a gorgous white dress, and looking as if she was just sleeping and would wake up any moment almost half of magnolia went there for the girl has a nice soul, even people from a diffrent world came to see her burial to be more specific loke and the other celestial spirits went to see their master for the last time, only one thing was out of place the pink-haired fire mage.

*natsu's pov*(somewhere in a dark forest)

"natsu what are we looking for here?" a blue cat said "the most rare rose happy.." i replied "can't you just buy the roses in the store? it's almost time for lucy's burial.." i almost tumble over a rock in front of me, the memory of her almost makes me want to cry and laugh at the same time.

"hey natsu look at that!" happy shouted, pointing at a golden rose, glowing in the darkness "that's it!" i said running towards it, when i picked it i wonder if lucy was still alive she would be super happy, no natsu! she's not dead, she's just in a deep sleep, this thought makes me lighten up "come on happy! lucy's gonna be happy when she sees this!", with that thought i ran as quickly as i can to lucy.

*happy's pov*

"oh natsu.." i said thinking natsu is super depressed inside and he's thiking that natsu is trying to cheer himself up by thinking lucy is still alive "poor natsu..." i mumbled so he won't hear me, maybe i can give him fish later, i'm not hungry for fish anyway, i miss lucy... even if she always shout at me, i did not realize that i am crying already

*nobody's pov*

back in the cemetary, every one had their umbrellas on, cana was drinking more than the usual because she is grieving over her lost friend, mirajane did not smile, elfman did not even say man once since he learned lucy died, master makrov was taking out his emergency whiskey every now and then, levy was crying into gajeel's chest and gajeel was holding the umbrella for levy trying to be strong for her, erza used her requip magic to dress appropprietly, she was the one to say the final words to lucy before they bury her.

"lucy..you were like a sister to me i love you so much! why...why did you leave fairy tail? it's all my fault, if i am there this would not happen, if we did not kick you out the team this won't happen" erza was now choking between her sobs, mirajane came in front to comfort her "i'm so-" before erza could finish her sentence all their heads turn to a pink-haired boy running towards the coffin.

natsu slowly went towards the coffin and opened it "luce..**my luce**, you are always there for me, and even here at your funeral i know you are watching over me so i will always smile.. but.." natsu let loose out all of his tears he's been holding "but i need more thsn that..i love you lucy, i always have.." he put the golden rose on her stomach and kissed her.

slowly the rose passed through her and her body began to glow and float, the glow from her looks like a star twinkling brighter and brighter until finally her body floated down and natsu catched her, slowly but surely lucy opened her eyes "natsu?" she said it was the first time for lucy to see natsu crying, the crowd was hushed, every one was suprised, but once the shock settled in, only happiness remained they all gathered for a group hug, lucy looked around those around her and cried tears of joy for she knew she will always be a part of a loving circle of family and friends

* * *

**GoddessFreyja:there you go! finally done! right natsu?**

**Natsu: y-yes ma'am**

**GoddessFreyja:*smirks* good boy!**

**Natsu:*whisper* just because loke beat me up badly**

**GoddessFreyja: hm, i think it's time for you to play with my toy swords natsu**

**Natsu: *smirks* how bad can that be?**

**(large heavy swords appear around natsu)**

**Natsu:*gulp* t-thats a toy for you?!**

**GoddessFreyja: why natsu you want real weapons too? okay have fun! ^_^**

**(chainsaws,machine guns etc. appear around natsu)**

**Lucy:hi freyja! i have some snacks! eat them with me!**

**Goddessfreyja:good timing i was about to play with my toys with natsu, come here let's watch him! :)**

**Lucy: sure! ^_^**

**(they watch natsu running back and forth being chased around by freyja's 'toys')**

**GoddessFreyja:well hope you enjoyed it, well see you guys 'til next time, i love you all for reading my stories bye! ^_^**

**Natsu: Wait! your just gonna leave me like this?! wait! please! ahhh! stop poking my butt you sword! no! no! my beautiful face! **


End file.
